


Survivor

by AbsinthexMind



Series: One-Shot Instagram Requests [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Siblings, Tragic Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Instagram RequestWhat a terrible fate for a twin to live without the other.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: One-Shot Instagram Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Survivor

Eerie silence filled the orange sky of the foreign planet. Peter stares up at the citrus splashes, tending to his wounds while doing so, until he caught a gasp from the alien girl with antennas atop her brow and white-less eyes. 

She hugs herself, eyes crinkling with fear. “Wh-What’s going on?” 

Flowing in the passing breeze looked to be ash dusted off of her. All of his new companions stumbling back as they witnessed their own extinction. 

Thanos had won. 

They had failed. 

Peter’s chest sinks as he reels back at the truth of it all. He anxiously turns to his sister. No. 

She was crying, choking back sobs as she watched her own body disappear. Terrified (e/c) eyes glancing up at him. 

“(y-y/n). . .” His breath hitched. “Oh god. . . no.” 

“I’m scared Peter.” (y/n) whimpers knowing full well that not even her brother could save her from this. 

There was nothing he could do but reach out to her. Reach out and try to grab her with the hopes that she could be saved. He couldn’t even touch her, let alone grab (y/n). Her body was becoming cinders. Tears blinded him, unable to speak from his heavy tongue. So much to say to his first and best friend. With that odd twin telepathy the two of you shared, Peter felt every ounce of fear that she was experiencing. 

“I love you.” Peter holds back the crack in his voice. 

Rolling down her face as she closed her eyes, (y/n) took a deep breath. 

Just like that she became another pile of dust. 

A hiccup escaped as his shoulders trembled. Hands travel to the ground, grabbing at his sister’s ashes. Collecting however much he could in his arms. 

“Peter. . .” 

“I-I n. . . n-need to get her home Mr. Stark.” Whispered Peter in reply. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Just stop. . .” 

He shakes his head. “I can’t leave her here. I need to bring her home.” 

The metallic hand of the Iron Man suit clasps his shoulder. “That’s not her. She’s not here anymore.” 

“You don’t understand!” Peter suddenly snaps, so unlike the young, good natured boy. He holds dust and dirt alike in his arms, tears falling to his chin. “I can still feel her here.” 

Tony looked on the verge of crying himself as he turns his face away, unable to take the heartbreaking scene unfold. As weird as it may be, Peter could still feel the warmth of her. Much like he had that morning when she bounced into his room to wake him up. (y/n) begging him over breakfast to finish her physics homework. Swinging through the streets of New York side by side like they had done so many times before when you saw that spaceship from the bus. 

Why couldn’t the Snap have taken Peter or both? There shouldn’t be one without the other. (y/n) had always given Peter strength and confidence and courage. Without (y/n) there would be no friendly neighborhood Spiderman. The world felt so much colder and scarier. Peter wasn’t ready to be alone. His entire life she had been with him. Everything Peter did, (y/n) wanted to try. 

Dirt slipped through his arms. How would he survive without her. And if Aunt May hadn’t been dusted, well, he couldn’t go back to her without (y/n). It would kill his aunt. 

Tony helps Peter up before embracing him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

It was cruel to take one twin and not the other.


End file.
